Doomed
by peterosbranch
Summary: Richard Osbranch never expected the unexpected to happen at the most expectedunexpected place. It first started after meeting a retarted marine doomguy and finding a missing scientist near a portal. When all hell broke out, can the people of UAC count on


Prelude

All hell broke loose. Richard Osbranch stared in shock as the portal exploded, filling the dark communication building with the scorching red light coming out of it. To his right, the marine just stood there smiling stupidly.

"They're here!" Dr. Mellon screamed insanely. "They're BACK!"

A shockwave came out of nowhere, and Richard dropped his machine gun and held on desperately to the nearby table to avoid falling down. Then it happened.

"What the heck?" Richard gasped. Pale round objects flew out of the light into the room. It was difficult to see what they were until they drew closer. They were skulls. All of them opened their bony mouths and laughed. Richard could feel hatred and pain and stupidness through their laughs. Unknowingly to him, the stupidness came from the marine next to him also laughing along. "Huck, huck, huck!"

As he watched, one by one the ghostly skulls vanished into the darkness. All except for one.

It dived toward the scientist laughing maniacally.

"Oh my God!" The skull went through him, and disappeared and he screamed, a thin high pitched scream. His eyes bulged out in pain and fear as he shook around, throwing himself on the ground trying to rid of it. The marines just stood there watching helplessly. Then he stopped, shuddered, and laid still.

The glow from the portal went out. The room became pitched black again. Richard instinctively grappled for his flashlight.

"Aw man!" The marine yelled excitedly in the darkness. "That was like, so cool! I mean, the fire, and the heads going 'wahahaha', and the nerd boy falling down screaming and crap! That was cool!"

He ignored the marine and turned the flashlight on.

"Hey! Not my eyes, asshole!" The marine covered his eyes at the blinding light.

"Sorry," Richard said sarcastically and pointed his flashlight at the body. The dead man's face gave a look of pain, the eyes staring upward in fear, and his mouth still open in a scream. Everything was silent save the blood dripping from Dr. Mellon's nostril.

"Wanna tell ghost stories?" The marine whispered from behind in his usual stupid voice.

"No!" Richard snapped angrily. How can any marine be that stupid? After what just happened, the last thing he need is ghost stories.

He turned away from the marine and started planning what he has to do. He couldn't think of anything. "Damn it!" he stood up and threw a rock at the body. The rock struck the gray flesh and bounced off out of sight, clanking as it goes. He sighed and sat back down and watched the body. That's when he saw the scientist's arm twitched.

He stared in horror as Dr. Mellon opened his eyes and fixed it on him. "No." Richard moaned. "No." Doctor Mellon grinned.

The scientist slowly stood up and shambled towards Richard, arms outstretched, moaning. Like a zombie. Richard sat there paralyzed with fear.

"Hey, I think Doctor is drunk." The marine finally took notice and pointed at him.

"No he's not."

"Yes he is. Wanna see?" The marine drew out his pistol and pointed it at the scientist. For a short moment Richard thought he was going to shoot him until he yelled, "Catch!" and threw it. The gun hit the man with a sickening sound and thumped on the metal floor. The zombie gave the marine an irritated look before turning on him, slapping him in the face with his cold hands.

"Who's… your… daddy…" Dr. Mellon moaned after every slap.

"Aw man, that's it," the marine growled after the third slap. "You've gone way too far, Doc!" He swung his big fist at his stomach, and Dr. Mellon grunted as he hit home.

"Come on man! Let's box!" he yelled. He swung his fist again.

Richard remembered his pistol and grabbed for it. The zombie managed to avoid a punch and grabbed the man by the throat, and pulled him closer.

"Hey! Stop it, fag!" The marine struggled to get away but the zombie's grip was powerful. He stared as Dr. Mellon smiled, revealing his sharp teeth.

"Biting is for losers, man." The marine gasped and the scientist's hellish smile widened. Dr. Mellon opened his mouth for a bite.

Richard pulled his pistol out of his holster and fired it. The undead scientist collapsed, blood spurting out from the back of his head and lied down in his own blood. He was dead again.

"That's cheating." The marine said when he got up. "I wanted a fair game."

"Hell with cheating, we have to get back and report this to Sergeant Kelly." Richard said, suddenly remembering.

He started complaining until Richard threatened to stuff his face full of lead. That really shut him up.

"Fine. But first I have to find my gun." The (dimwit, moron) idiot said and walked off.

Richard vaguely remembered his Mg-88 flying out of his hand and decided to find it. He stepped over the pool of blood and the body and searched in the dark. It wasn't long before he found it resting near the portal. He took a step towards it.

CLICK!

Richard quickly flashed his flashlight in that direction. Nothing. He stood there watching the blank wall. Suddenly he felt that something is wrong. Something is watching him, waiting for him to pick up his gun.

CLICK!

"Hell with it." He said aloud to himself. He swiftly bent over the gun and stretched his arm and picked it up.

"Look out!" the marine yelled suddenly. Richard swung around but it was too late. With an inhuman shriek, a dark blur smashed right into Richard, and he knocked his head on a table. Flashes of pain filled his head and his vision blurred. The last thing he saw was the thing roaring and the marine shooting. Then everything went black.


End file.
